1. Technical Field
This document relates to butyrylcholinesterases (BChE) having an enhanced ability to hydrolyze acyl ghrelin as well as methods and materials for treating obesity and aggression. For example, this document provides nucleic acids encoding a butyrylcholinesterase having an enhanced ability to hydrolyze acyl ghrelin. In addition, this document provides methods and materials for using vectors (e.g., viral vectors) to express butyrylcholinesterases under conditions that reduce body weight within a mammal, reduce body weight gain in a mammal, reduce a mammal's level of aggression, reduce a mammal's response to cocaine, and/or reduce the severity of a stress-induced disability.
2. Background Information
Obesity is a medical condition where excess body fat accumulated to the extent that can cause a negative effect on health and/or lead to reduced life expectancy.
An aggressive behavior can be a behavior that is characterized by strong self-assertion with hostile or harmful tones. Aggressive behaviors can lead to various problems such as academic, employment, and relationship problems.
Stress-related disability is a growing problem in advanced countries with older populations.